1. Field of the Invention
The problem which the invention proposes to solve is to provide a textile backing having a decorative effect or effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in known processes, a backing is used which is usually woven on a Jacquard loom, or a meshed backing made on a crochet loom. Such processes make it necessary to use heavy components and complex motion.
In the case of a Jacquard loom shuttles are used, the capacities of which are limited. In addition, in a Jacquard technique speed is limited having regard to the very high mechanical stresses that occur, especially in regard to the sley, which is of the "swivel shuttle attachment" type.
In knitting loom technology, the loom generally employs a beam and a bar guide which constitute a mechanical assembly that necessitates a long setting-up time and reduced production rate.
In both cases, the reserve yarn capacity is very limited, so that it is difficult to make use of yarns of large cross section. Finally and above all, these techniques are poor from the economic point of view and as regards speed.
A process is known from Patent FR 2 339 011 that combines the techniques of a weaving loom with those of a crochet loom. That document essentially describes the formation of a basic textile backing on a loom, with the simultaneous formation of any kind of decorative effect whatsoever. The decorative effect is anchored on to the textile backing by means of locking meshes which are made simultaneously with said backing. However, the solution for achieving these objects is unsatisfactory, since the means for achieving it are so complicated that the results obtained are not satisfactory.